


Put it in Your Mouth

by Ride4812



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride4812/pseuds/Ride4812
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Put it in Your Mouth

Ian Gallagher had always believed that a bit of anxiety was a good thing. At work, it made him  
more alert and effective, in his interpersonal relationships it helped him to choose his words  
carefully, and in general it prompted him to make well thought out choices. He realized, however,  
that the anxiety he had when he needed to go to the dentist for his checkup was not productive  
and bordered on a phobia more than stress.

Realizing, thanks to an achy molar, that he needed to bite the proverbial bullet and pay a visit to  
the dreaded doctor, Ian called to make an appointment and was surprised when the receptionist  
told him that his dentist was no longer with the group, but she could schedule him with a new  
doctor, who practiced sedation dentistry. Not knowing much about it other than it included getting  
high while dealing with the discomfort of the appointment, he decided he may as well give it a try.  
What he wasn't expecting was to arrive at the office and find that his dentist looked to be about his  
age, if not younger. He felt his jaw drop open when the doctor extended his hand.

"Mickey Milkovich," he introduced, shaking Ian's with authority.

"You're the dentist?" the redhead asked astonished, taking in the man's white lab coat. "You don't  
look like a dentist."

"I'm..." he paused and bit his lower lip, "not sure what the fuck you mean by that, but alright.   
Does your jaw always hang like that?" he questioned in a tone that let Ian know that he was  
messing with him. The doctor's tattooed fingers slid along his chin as blue eyes peered at the bone  
as if he was examining it. "Close your mouth," he directing, nodding when Ian did as he was told.  
"Good. It's less weird when you keep it closed," he teased with a grin, patting the redhead's  
freckled cheek.

Ian felt his skin flush, but he couldn't find the words to come up with a clever retort.

"So what's your problem, other than the fact that you're socially awkward?" the doctor asked,  
sitting down on a rolling seat and scooting towards the exam chair.

"Do you talk to all your patients like this, Dr. Milkovich?" Ian questioned rather indignantly. He  
was already dreading the visit and the dentist's bedside manner was doing little to pacify him.

"Like they're people? Yes I do. You can talk to me like a person, too. Call me Mickey. So what's  
the problem?"

"Um, when I bite down on anything I get this like shock of pain that shoots through my bones,  
right around here," he said, opening his mouth and pointing to a general area.

"Alright. Aria's going to clean your teeth and I'll come back in for your exam. Do you think you'll  
be okay without the gas or do you want a little bit to get you through it?"

"I mean, do people say 'no' to that?" Ian asked, giving him a shy smile when the doctor laughed.

"Not usually," Mickey admitted. "I'm going to lean you back and place the mask on your face. All  
you have to do is take a deep breath and let the nitrous oxide do it's job."

Ian nervously raked his fingers through his hair and settled into the seat as it reclined. "What do  
your tattoos say?" he wondered, as Mickey fidgeted with the tank.

"Fuck-U-Up," the dentist replied simply, as if it wasn't abnormal for a medical professional to  
have that sentiment on his skin. "Some middle school South Side bullshit."

"I'm South Side, too," Ian told him, gnawing on the inside of his cheek.

"Don't do that," he chided, shaking his head at his patient's nervous habit. "You'll give yourself  
sores."

"Sorry," he said softly.

"You don't gotta be sorry," Mickey replied with a shrug. "Just trying to keep that mouth healthy."

Nodding, Ian closed his eyes as the dentist placed the mask over his face. "Inhale." After a few  
draws of the gas, Ian's head was pleasantly fuzzy and he was smiling goofily at the dentist who bit  
his lip and nodded knowing the chemical had done its job. "Alright, Aria's going to do a few xrays and clean you up then I'll be back in to check you out."

"Can't wait," Ian said, uncharacteristically excited for his dental exam.

Mickey chuckled and made his way out of the room and when he was replaced by a delicate,  
blonde dental hygienist, Ian couldn't help but be disappointed.

"So Mickey doesn't do the cleaning, huh?" he asked, drawing a smirk from the young woman.  
"No he doesn't," she confirmed, "that's what he has me for."

He nodded, pleasantly unaffected by the woman who was now working on his teeth. "He's cute,"  
Ian stated, once she removed the suction from his cheek, his loopy mind pushing out words he  
would've otherwise held back.

"He wouldn't like being called 'cute,'" she laughed, "however, for some reason I think he'd make  
an exception if it came from you." The redhead grinned in a way that had Aria giggling again as  
she went back to cleaning.

Due to the strange contortions his mouth was being pulled in, he couldn't speak much, which he  
figured was most likely a good thing. By the time the dentist came back into the room, the effects  
of the gas were waning, and Ian was feeling jittery again, for more reasons than just his anxiety.

"He was talkative," Aria said with a wink. "I guess it's wearing off."

"Well, Ian, I'm sorry I missed that," he decided, turning on the flashlight attached to the band he  
placed around his head. "This shouldn't be too intense, alright? I'm just gonna tap my tool against  
your teeth and then you can fuck off and go about your day."

Ian cringed before opening his mouth, instinctively turning his head away when Mickey leaned in  
close.

"You turn like that every time someone tries to get something into your mouth? Must be brutal on  
your sex life."

"What?" Ian asked, taken aback by the statement.

"You heard me," the dentist said matter-of-factly. "Relax," he directed, pressing his thumb against  
Ian's bottom lip to urge it open. "That's good," he praised as Ian gazed skeptically up at him. "I'll  
be quick."

"That must be brutal on your sex life," Ian uttered, his words garbled by the way his mouth was  
being held open.

"Funny," Mickey complimented, as he tapped his sickle probe over the crevices of Ian's molars.

"Mmm," he hummed, staying on one particular tooth and pressing on it in a way that caused Ian’s  
body to jerk. "He's got a cavity in the 27 1st bicuspid and," he tapped in the next took getting the  
same reaction from his patient, "28 the 2nd bicuspid." Aria typed notes into the laptop on the  
counter and nodded. "So, make an appointment for some time next week and we'll get you filled  
up real nice," he told Ian, who began to gnaw on his cheek again. "Stop it." Mickey patted  
freckled skin with the palm of his hand one last time before exiting the room.  
Ian had never made a dentist appointment so expeditiously.

****  
Four days passed since Ian had last found himself in the dentist’s chair and he was glad to have  
more on his mind than the discomfort of a filling. Sure, he was anxious, his fears weren’t just  
going to melt away because Mickey was hot as hell, but he was distracted, which was a blessing  
on its own.

“You ready to do this?” Aria asked, laying her hand on Ian’s shoulder as he took a shaky breath.

He nodded. “Yeah, uh, I realize it’s weird that I get so freaked out by all this shit but it’s, like, I  
have no control over it.”

“Well, you’re in good company,” she reassured him. “A ton of people share your anxiety. That’s  
why sedation dentistry is a thing.” She shrugged and turned the nozzle on the gas.

“My parents never took us to the dentist. The first time I went was when I was in a group home. I  
was eight and had a full mouth of cavities. Ever since then…”

“You don’t have to justify it to me,” Aria promised, giving him a sad smile. “I think it’s admirable  
that you come at all, you’d be surprised how many don’t. You ready?" She placed the mask over  
his face and prompted him to ‘inhale.’

“Let’s get him nice and lit,” Mickey suggested, entering the room. “He was damn reactive to just  
my sickle.”

“Alright,” she said with a laugh. “I guess we’re getting you ‘nice and lit.’”

“I have no complaints with that,” Ian stated, his voice muffled by the apparatus. He took a few  
more deep breaths, watching as the dentist put gloves over his hands and pulled a blue surgical  
mask over his mouth. “You look like a Smurf,” he told Mickey once Aria removed the gas. “A  
Smurf with the nicest blue eyes. Blue eyes blue enough to belong to a Smurf, but like, a hot  
Smurf.”

Mickey laughed into the mask and nodded his head. “A hot Smurf. I’ve been called worse.”

“You ever been called ‘baby?’” he asked, “because I’d call you ‘baby.’”

Aria giggled when the dentist raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? What would we be doing when  
you called me ‘baby’?” he questioned, deciding that it would be fun to egg him on.

“You know what we’d be doing,” Ian flirted, with a smile that could only be a byproduct of  
laughing gas.

“Presumptuous fucker, aren’t you?”

“I’ve been called worse,” he teased, drawing a similar grin out of a very sober Mickey.

“Alright, stop talking. I’m gonna start drilling.”

Waggling his eyebrows, the redhead closed his mouth, smirking when the dentist pushed his  
finger between his lips to part them.

"Stop talking, but keep your mouth open," Mickey directed, gazing into green eyes as Ian's tongue  
swirled around his digit. He cleared his throat and reached for the novocaine when Aria coughed  
pointedly. "Fuck," he muttered, shaking his head. "I'm using a local anesthetic to be extra sure that  
you don't feel anything."

Ian nodded, his face flushed pink from both nitrous and want. He was glad to not feel shit on the  
gas and to feel even less once he got the shot. Though the sound of the drill was unnerving,  
Mickey filled the cavities quickly, long before he came down from his high.

"All done," the dentist announced, pulling off his mask and letting it hang around his neck when  
he stood up from his stool. "I have a few other patients to take care of, but Aria will tell you when  
it's safe for you to head out," he said, shaking Ian's hand. They sustained eye contact for a beat,  
before Mickey turned to the hygienist. "Schedule Ian for a follow up at his convenience. Block  
out two back to back appointments."

Aria narrowed her eyes and then grinned. "An hour long follow up to check two fillings?"  
"Mmmhmm," he replied with a nod. "As soon as possible."

****  
In preparation for his next trip to the dentist, Ian spent a good amount of time googling the  
incidence of followup appointments for cavities and was unable to find any indication that it was  
typical practice. Though he wasn't sure what to expect, he found himself significantly less  
panicked than he usually was when he walked into the stark white lobby of the office.

"Ian Gallagher here to see Dr. Milkovich," he said to the woman behind he counter who slid the  
sign in sheet away from him before he could write his name.

"That isn't necessary," she informed him. "The hygienist will be out to fetch you in a moment.  
Please take a seat."

Ian barely had his ass rested on the couch when Aria opened the door and waved him back.  
"Room 3," she said, gesturing toward the exam room at the end of the hall.

He headed back, idly wondering why Aria hadn't walked him in the way she had at his last  
appointment. Sitting down in the chair, he tapped his fingers on his legs and did his best to keep  
his cool. It wasn't long before Mickey entered the room.

"You wanna fuck or what?" he asked, taking his lab coat off and tossing it on the counter.

"Yeah I wanna fuck," Ian replied, his eyes growing wide as the dentist continued to disrobe. He  
rushed to catch up, throwing his shirt on the floor and kicking his pants off as the brunet climbed  
onto his lap.

"Goddamn," Mickey hummed, licking his lips appreciatively at the sight of Ian's cock standing  
straight and proud between them. "That's gonna feel so good." He leaned down and slotted his  
mouth against the redhead's, letting his tongue examine his cheeks and teeth.

"You like to be fucked?" Ian asked hopefully, loving the feel of Mickey's thick ass resting in his  
thighs and his hard dick knocking against his own as they fell back into the kiss.

"Love it," he replied. "You got a sexy body, man," Mickey trailed his fingertips over the cuts of  
Ian's abs, admiring every muscle as he did, "really sexy."

"Been thinking about this," Ian confessed, "fantasizing."

"Shh," he hushed, standing up and smiling when the redhead got the hint and immediately  
dropped to his knees on the tiled floor beneath them.

"Why here?" Ian asked, licking his lips and dragging his tongue around the ridge of Mickey's  
dick. "Why didn't you ask me to come over to your place or something?"

"Gonna make sure you're not afraid of coming to the dentist anymore," he replied. "I want you to  
have a good association."

"Full service," Ian laughed, wrapping his fist around the base of Mickey's cock.

"Yeah, well, why don't you start servicing?" he suggested, angling his hips up a bit so his tip  
pushed through Ian's lips.

Without hesitation, the redhead began to blow him with fervor, keeping his mouth tight around the  
shaft so Mickey felt like he was fucking a narrow, wet hole. From the low moans the dentist was  
emitting, Ian knew he was enjoying the technique. Tattooed fingers grasped his hair as he  
continued to bob, his tongue swirling and throat open. Glancing up, he smirked around the cock  
when he caught Mickey tilting his head to get a better view and licking his lips wantonly.  
"You got any idea how good you look with my dick in your mouth?" he rasped, letting his eyelids  
fall for a moment as Ian increased his pace at the compliment. "Fuck, just like that," he praised,  
shaking his head as he attempted to gain his composure. "Perfect cocksucker. I knew you'd be  
fucking good as soon as I looked in that hot little mouth of yours." Resting his hands on hollowed,  
freckles cheeks, he guided Ian's head back and forth as he sucked the hell out of him. Gazing  
down at the man crouched on the floor, Mickey felt his dick twitch at the sight of Ian's big cock  
dripping onto the white tiles beneath him. When he felt long digits claw at his ass crack, pulling  
his cheeks apart, he knew the other man was ready to turn him out. "Hang on," he said, trying to  
inch away from Ian and laughing when the redhead kept his mouth suctioned around him as he  
followed on his knees. "Eager slut."

Ian nodded, the movement bringing the other man further down his throat. He relished in the taste  
of Mickey's precum, finding it impossibly addictive.

Opening the drawer, the dentist grabbed the Vaseline they used on painfully chapped lips and  
handed the tub to Ian, who immediately unscrewed the top and slicked up his middle and index  
fingers on both hands.

Pulling Mickey apart again, Ian pushed one of his fingers against his puckered hole, working it  
inside of him as he continued to give him head. The way the brunet relaxed his muscles informed  
the patient that his doctor was a highly experienced bottom; an ideal that turned him even more  
than he ever thought possible. One digit led to another and before long he had all four fucking  
inside him, while he continued to hoover his cock. When Mickey began to roll his hips hard into  
Ian's face and letting out broken whines, they both knew it was time.

The dentist reclined the exam chair and climbed onto it, his knees on the seat and his hands on the  
headrest. Ian stared at the perfect ass that was being presented to him and spread his cheeks so he  
could get a good look at his ready entry. "So nice," he praised, grasping onto a handful of flesh.  
"I'm about to pound this pretty hole." He spit into the gape, admiring how the muscles contracted  
around his saliva.

"Do it then," Mickey urged, looking over his shoulder at the man mounting him.

With his thighs on either side of Mickey's hips, Ian lined up and inched into the opening. The  
pressure of the position, coupled with the size of the redhead's cock, had the dentist feeling like he  
was being split in two. His body shook as Ian pushed in to the hilt, swaying his hips slightly to  
make room once he'd bottomed out.

He started slow, delivering measured, powerful jabs into Mickey, both the chair and the brunet's  
body left trembling from the force. Soft groans grew louder as Ian picked up speed, readjusting his  
legs so he could get better leverage and pulling down on his lover's shoulders so he could drill him  
deeper.

Resting his chest against the curve of Mickey's back, Ian started to rock him, every plunge earning  
another sexy whimper from the dentist, who was enjoying every minute of the railing he was  
receiving. Desperate to keep his volume down, he attempted to bite into the leather of the chair,  
glad when Ian took notice and covered his mouth with his palm. "Goddamn, you take it so  
fucking good," he crooned, pleased Mickey wasn't asking him to go easier, the way so many other  
guys had. "You love taking pipe, don't you, baby."

"Fucking love it," he confirmed, his voice muffled by Ian's hand. "Give it to me. C'mon. Pound it  
hard."

Ian grinned and did as he was told, driving in deeper and picking up his rhythm with every moan  
of 'more' that came from Mickey's mouth. "Such a needy bottom aren't you? Begging for my  
cock."

"You're turning me out," the dentist crooned, as Ian's force drove him onto his belly, his own cock  
finding friction with every one of redhead's thrusts.

Repositioning himself so he could get better leverage, Ian fucked him into the chair, feeling his  
own release grow more imminent with every needy cry from the man below him.

"Fuck me, pound it, fuck me, c'mon," he chanted, pleading for Ian to crush him with every thrust.

"I'm about to fill that ass up," Ian growled as his balls slapped against Mickey's cheeks. "Got so  
much cum for you. You want it?"

"Yeah, shoot that shit," he panted, working his hand between his body and the chair so he could  
begin to tug at his dick. When he felt Ian's warm release paint his walls he let himself go,  
cumming on the leather with a sigh.

They laid there for a moment, both overwhelmed with the intensity of the fuck. It took Mickey  
arching his back to prompt Ian to pull himself off and stand up to admire the brunet still lying sated  
on the chair. "That was awesome," he said breathlessly. "No doubt the best time I ever had in a  
dentist's office."

"I don't think that's saying a lot," Mickey laughed, reluctantly getting up so he could pull his  
clothes on.

"I think you're approach might have worked, because if I get your ass here, I'll come for a check  
up everyday."

"That's a corny ass pickup line," Mickey chided.

"It's true."

"Yeah, well, how about instead of coming back here, you come to my apartment."

"Yeah?" Ian asked pleasantly surprised, pausing while he was tugging up his pants. "When?"

"Tonight," Mickey replied simply. He reached around to grab Ian's phone out of the redhead's  
pocket and typed in his address. "That work for you?"

"Tonight's good," he agreed, watching as Mickey for Clorox wipes out of the cabinet and began  
to wipe down the chair.

"Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Your cock," Mickey answered with a smirk.

He nodded and leaned in to give the shorter man a kiss. "Tonight then."  
****  
It didn't cause Ian any anxiety when after a few sleepovers, Mickey started to place a toothbrush  
on the side of the sink for him and it didn't bother him when he reminded him to floss every time  
on the side of the sink for him and it didn't bother him when he reminded him to floss every time  
they woke up together.

After a few months, the formerly phobic man realized that the only time he felt anxious about the  
dentist was when he was away from him.


End file.
